msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Chabala
Dan's Info Daniel S. Chabala chabalad@msu.edu Linguistics Undergraduate Spanish Minor Grants Allocated and Hours #Grant 1: ? Hours/week #Grant 2: ? Hours/week Current Assignments High Priority #WM-WI Extraction for CI 19 (2519) 3m/6m MET&MIT, CI 23 (2523) 3m/6m MET&MIT - Due Wed 2/22 Low Priority #VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4769 12m/15m/18m, ID2 NH 4735 9m/12m & ID2 4792 3m/6m MB/MIB Recently Completed Assignments #Utterance textgrids for the following files (EBC-NIH): Due 3/5/12 CI 3374 3m MIB, CI 4394, 3m MIB CI 4574 Pre MB&MIB, 6m MB CI 4577 6m MIB, 12m MB&MIB #VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4888 pre MB/MIB, ID2 NH 4890 6m/9m MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) #Utterance TextGrids for ID2 CI3259 6m MB, ID2 CI3374 12m MB&MIB, ID2 CI4394 3m&6m MB (EBC-NIH) Due: '''2-10-12 #VC textgrids for ID2 HA 4894 3m & HA 4896 3m MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) #VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4785 pre & NH 4814 pre MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) #VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4897 3m, NH 4898 3m, NH 4908 pre MB/MIB (NIH-CMC) #Utterance-pause textgrids for ID2 CI 3259 12m MB&MIB and 4325 3m&6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) '''Due: 1/27 #Utterance-pause textgrids for ID2 CI4652 pre, 3m, & 6m MB&MIB and CI4677 pre&3m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due 1/26 #WM Disagreement tokens for 4017 3m & 6m, 4625 6m & 9m, and 4686 3m Due 1/26 #Word medial tokens for 4478 3m, 6m, and 9m Due 1/26 (or sooner if possible) #WM Assignment: NH 4446 6m 9m, NH 4523 3m 6m 9m, NH 4555 6m 9m #VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 4876 3m MB/MIB & 6m MB/MIB/MICP - Deadline: Mon. Jan. 16 '''(NIH-CMC) #WM Classification MB&MIB of NH 3939 12m, NH 4085 12m, NH 4276 12m, NH 4478 12m, NH 3408 3m, NH 3559 3m, NH 3715 6m, NH 3898 6m - '''Due Thurs 12/15 #WM classification MB&MIB for NH 4017 9m, NH 4257 6m, NH 4420 9m, NH 4487 3m Due Friday, Dec. 9 #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 3272 3m MB/MIB, 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 3098 12m MB/MIB, 18m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #WM categorization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 3844 NH 3933 NH 3973 NH 4005 Due Wednesday, Dec. 7th #Pitch Correction CI 4632 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI4577 Pre/3m/6m/12m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI4675 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Re-check Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 3374 3m/12m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Utterance textgrid for ID2 NH 4497 9m MB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-15-11 #'Pitch Correction': ID2 CI 4677 Pre/3m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Utterance textgrids for ID2 NH 4712 pre MB&MIB and 4599 pre MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-10-11 #Go through the TextGrids HA 3029 6m MET/MIT and check for assimiable W-F contexts #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 3374 3m/12m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Blank RaP Textgrid: ID1 HA07 6m MIT (LW-NIH) #Blank RaP textgrid: HA07 3m MIT (LW-NIH) #Variant Classification HA ID1 09 3m MET (ERD-NIH) Due: Nov. 3 #VarianT Classifications (highlighted tokens only) for NH 4585, 978, 4686 Due: Oct. 19 #Variant Classification for ID NH 4810 and 2685 3m/6m MISP/MET (highlighted tokens only). Due: October 14th #Create consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4778 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB (make separate "bounds" and "proms-pa" textgrids) Due: Oct. 4 #Create consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4797 6m, 9m MB&MIB (make separate "bounds" and proms-pa textgrids) Due: Sept. 27 #Create consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 3408 3m MB&MIB, 3559 3m MB&MIB, 3715 6m MB&MIB, 3898 6m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 22 #Create consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4624 6m MB&MIB, 4712 pre MB&MIB, 3358 3m MB&MIB, and 3500 3m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 21 #Pitch data entry for ID2 NH 4810 3m MIB Due: Sept. 16 #Pitch data entry for ID2 NH 4778 3m, 6m, and 9m; MB&MIB #Enter pitch accents into G4 spreadsheet for ID2 NH files 4200 3m MB&MIB, 4407 3m MB&MIB, 4489 6m MB&MIB, 4570 6m MB&MIB Due Sept. 6 #References assignment Deadline: June 30 #Blank RaP textgrids for ID2 CI 3374 3m MB & MIB Deadline: June 14 #Blank RaP textgrids for ID2 NH 4797 3m and 6m MB/MIB Due: Aug. 3 Skill Sets *VC Textgrids MB/MIB *Blank RaP TextGrids *Pitch Data Entry *Consensus Textgrids *Phonetic Classification *Pitch Correction *Utterance Creation *Word-Medial Classification Category:Resumé